


Take me

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Series: Splitting away [1]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: A Yong Lady with a dark past had moved to the city recently. Keeping to her self, doing her best to go unnoticed. Timid? No. Weak, afraid? No. Proven when she is almost expelled from school do to getting into (and winning) a fight with several male students.A different take on the way things could have gone loosely based on my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Split really hit home for me due to my own history with mental illness and family history of abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> May cause triggers

 

“No! Take me!” She jumps up from where she'd been sitting. She's always had a hero complex. They're not her friends, she's barely friendly with them, or anyone else in school. She's the type who would take a bullet for just about anybody. And though she could be pleasant to most people, she doesn't trust let alone call someone a friend who wouldn't do the same for  her

However, she is her Father's child. Sacrifice, duty and honor is in her blood. Even if it hadn't been beaten into her.

 

_Here's the thing I have never afraid of pain, the physical kind passes in time and the others, well I deal with them by focusing on the physical pain, funny right?_

_What i do fear is the unknown and the unseen, even if I have no control if I know or can guess a person's intentions I am okay. I have a high threshold for pain,  i don't fear rape, I'm even okay with death. My death that is, my pain, me being raped. Not others..._

_I can't just stand by and watch, I have to help, or at least try._

_Why? Because I'm strong, stronger than most, and with strength comes an obligation to act._

 

 _‘I froze, I can't believe I froze. It's too late now… I can help them if I stay, or at least I can try…’_ It isn't until the brunette's phone rings does the man seem to notice her. She freezes again, her face pinched with worry. As he puts the mask back on she holds her breath, carefully, so he doesn't notice. She holds it as long as she can but there's still enough fumes to make her groggy. She tries not to fight to stay awake, not wanting to give herself away. She isn't sure what's real and what's a dream.

 

Claire and Marica are awake huddled together. She quite they sobs and questions

 

“Shut up and listen. It doesn't matter why he took us, we need to be smart about this. First, there hasn't been any stories in the news about girls going missing. So if he's done this before it's been with people no one would have noticed, like runaways, hookers, or addicts. We are high risk targets, so he’s confident and strong. The most important thing to remember is we are here for a reason, we are in some way important to him. He's put a lot of effort into this, but if we are no longer with the effort or risk… He didn't hide his face, so he doesn't plan on letting us go.

 

“You mean he'll kill us…”

“What if he's going to do that anyway?”

 

“There's three of us, so, there's a chance if we are smart and stay level headed some could escape.”

 

“Some?”

“How do you know this stuff?”

“What do you mean some? Oh God, we're gonna die here…”

 

“Maybe, but another possibility is if he or they, whoever is behind this starts forcing us to take drugs that's an indication of human trafficking.”

 

“This can't be happening, it can't.”

“Like ss-slaves?”

 

“No! Take me!” Dennis gives the brown haired girl a sideways look, enough distraction for Marica to break free. The brunette practically throws herself into his arms. She isn't as pretty as the girl he chose to go first, at least not in the same way. He had only planned on taking the two he'd chosen. She was an unknown, still he was very intrigued by the girl's action.

 

‘ _Perhaps it was a good thing…_

_if Patricia dosen't know…_

_Perhaps I could have one for myself…?’_

 

 _He seems conflicted._ Perry thought.

 

“You said you choose her first, meaning there would be a second and maybe third choice.. Does it matter that much?”  Her eyes were large and dilated but dry, they shined with something other than tears.

 

_‘What's your game little girl…’_

It echoed in his mind in a voice that sounded like Patricia's. He wanted to curse. Instead he bit out a one word reply

“Fine” he pulled at her even as she moved to the door on her own. When the door closed she heard the other girls call out fearful 'sorrys _... Are you okay Patty. No it's Marry… Ah I mean ah Marry...What is he doing? Are you alright?’_

She didn't answer, mentally rolling her eyes, they didn't even know her name...

 

“I want you to dance for me…”

 

“What kind of dance did you have in mind? I could…” She stopped speaking when he raised an eyebrow.

 

“I will tell you how to dance, but first take off your jacket.”

 

She nodded and removed her Jean and leather jacket. Beneath was a button down flannel shirt that was only buttoned in two places. Under that was a white thermal shirt that clung to her body, enhancing what little figure she had. Her pants were somewhat baggy once they passed her hips. She wears them because she can move freely in them and they are comfortable, not because they make her hips appear wider. Now she thinks it could be helpful, the other girls are more developed. There are only two beds, someone didn't belong and she guessed it was her.

Her hands reached for her shirts buttons.

“Sh...sh...ud I keep going.” She made her words come out with a tremble.

 

_‘Act afraid, be submissive. If he wanted someone confident he could have just gone to strip club.’_

 

He nodded while giving her another look that would suggest she should stop talking. She nodded and swallowed hard. She fumble with the first button on purpose, but made eye contact as she reached the second. That one she unbutton effortlessly while staring without blinking for six seconds longer than most person's are comfortable with. She faind coming out of some  sort of trance, blinking rapidly casting her eyes downward.

He moved slightly, affecting both his posture and the angle of his head. She knew by his response he wanted her to keep looking him in the eye, or was curious why she did what she did. Either way he was investing more mentally or emotionally in her. Win for team Perry she thought.

 

She handed him her shirt, letting her skin contact his as she placed it in his outstretched hand. He maintained eye contact as he folded it neatly. He wasn't trying to stare her down, if anything his face softened slightly.

' _So he wants a connection…’_

 

“Turn around, slowly… alright, let your hair down…” That took a bit, it was long enough she twisted it into a loose knot without any ties. “... Now face me again.”

When she did, she bumped into him. He'd stepped forward when her back was turned. She was startled a jumped slightly. No need to act. He placed her messy curls over her shoulders and unabashedly looked her up and down.  

“Take of the rest of your clothes.” He said as he stepped back once more.

 

“Like a… strip tease?... Or should I just take them off and then dance.” She quickly added. He looked shocked that she offered. His voice cracked as he answered yes. She decided he meant he wanted either so she went with what would take the most time.

 

In her head she play nine inch nails, sums ( zeros and ones) as she began to sway her hips.

 

She ran one hand down her body til it reached the button of her pants. After undoing both that and the zipper she ran her hands back up her body and down again. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and worked it upward, her constant swaying and rotating of her hip caused her pants to slip slow down her  hips as she removed her top. She turned around as they fell down to the floor, both her shirt and pants. All the while she managed to stay upright. Worried he would be mad because she was “hiding” herself, so, she did a little hair flip and continued to look over her shoulder at him. She made and kept eye contact as she stepped out of her pants and reached for her bra clasp. Once it was undone she bent over then slowly crouched down to pick up her discarded clothing, giving him a view of her assets. She stood and turned  handed him her clothes. Now she rolled her hips more and pumped her chest. Suddenly he let what he'd been blindly flooding fall and grabbed her. She tried not to jerk away. His hands were on her chest but not to fondle. He ran his fingertips over the three large horizontal scars on her developing breasts. The slash marks (two on her left, one on her right) were dark and wide, no evidence of stitches.

 

 _‘...They had been hidden away_ …’

 

His eyes were wide in shock, kneeling down to see them better he noticed the other smaller scars and cuts. Thin vertical lines of varying shades of pink and red.

They crossed the span of her chest under her breasts. They would be hidden by her undergarments at all times. He began to look her whole body over more closely. He found more cuts and scars in places that would be concealed. Other less noticeable scars that could have been caused a number of things.

 

 _‘...They could have been easily explained away…_ ’

 

But not what he recognized as human bite marks on her forearms. Those were the oldest, white, and had faded and distorted over time as she had grown.

Stumbling backwards his eyes searched her face. His own face was a wash of different emotions. He tried to form words but felt like he was choking on air.

“Thi…’’ he shook his head. “Wr… on-g!” He gasped, then let out a strangled cry. “I tried to be good… I made a mistake… I, it's… Th-is is wrong, I didn't do it right…” he scrubbed his hands over his face. “Get dressed…” He whispered. To his utter amazement she stepped forward, breasts covered by one hand, the other touched his shoulder. He stiffened and held his breath.

 

“Don't… I mean it's okay to be upset… please don't take it out on the others. I, I can try to be what you want.”

 

“Get dressed! Pa-please… just get dressed.” Turning away from her he picked up her clothes. A half scream, half growl  escaped from behind his clenched  teeth.

“They’re, DIRTY! FILTHY!... I… they fell on the floor. This is all wrong!” He was almost crying from distress that was beginning to overwhelm him. He was loathed to do it but he handed her her clothes and told her to put them back on.

She did what she was told while he paced in the small room.

 

“You close Marica, but I chose to dance for you. You didn't force me, I chose you... I hope that means something.” He was having trouble breathing again so he simply nodded. Once he had gathered his thoughts, once he could stand to face her, he open the door and gently push her through it.

 

 _‘I chose to dance for you…’_ It was like an electronic wine of static skipping and repeating over and over again.

 

-child hood scene-

Inside a barn a little girl (around 4 or 5) is punching and kicking a padded wooden post and punching bag as her man calls out commands.

 

“One-two, one-two, one, one, one, two three. Now elbow strike… Good, now…”

 

“Now!... it's my turn Robert. In fact she was supposed to have her gymnastics class with me before dance.” The woman shakes her head smiling while interrupting the man. “We just can't say no to him can we?” The little girl smiles broadly.

 

“You know in Thailand they start their professional career at age 8.” The woman snorts at his comment. “Besides she loves it, don't you Pergine?”

 

“Yes Sir, but I also love to dance Sir.” The Man chuckles and kisses the woman, then pinches her rear. Causing her to yelp then laugh.

The little girl quickly puts her things away and follows her the woman from the barn to the house.

 

“It's a good thing you're home schooled, your arms and shins are covered in bruises again, people would think we beat you…”

End-

 

They rush to her asking what had happened. Looking at her wide eyed and worried.

 

“Quiet!” I whisper. “Let's go over to the bed and sit. The more we know, and the less he thinks we know…”

 

“Is an advantage.” Claire finishes

 

“Right.” They are quite ad listening now.

“There are a few possibly why he took or, needs us. One, we are replacements or  for someone. The person or persons he really wants. And he is practicing with us. Two we fill a compulsion or need. He wanted me to dance for him naked.” I hold up my hand to stop Marica from speaking as she begins to cry.

“He is also OCD, from what I can tell. He gets upset when things are dirty, so if you get taken you could try sneezing, puking or pee on yourself.

And he had a strange reaction to some scars on my body. He seemed upset that they were there. Not pissed off… he said he had tried to be good and he made a mistake. I think it humanized me to him. Like he realized what he was doing wasn't right…” I hear something, I put my finger to my lips and walk towards the door. I then say loudly.

“I don't know… but I have medication I take two times a day… I might get sick…” then I walk back over to the girls.

 

“How do you know all of this stuff?”

“She probably watched a few episodes of ID crime crap and thinks she knows everything. Don't you?” I stop myself from rolling my eyes. “Well I took six months of karta we could fight him. We were just screaming and crying, that's victim shit! And you! I know you fight!...” She was getting louder and more agitated, speaking faster as she went on. “But you just go along with him! Like you were afraid to make him  angry. He could have done anything to you! There's three of us and only one of him. We can beat him. The only chance we have is if the next time he comes in here we drop a bomb of crazy on him.” I can't help the laugh that bubbles out of me. They both look at me in disbelief.

 

“Everything you just said is based on assumptions you've made. You know nothing, we don't even know what this is. How many people are involved. And yeah I can fight, but if I fail I'm done. Besides this place is a maze... I remember tunnels, and there were some hallways…” I close my trying to remember. “ A lot of hallways. Getting out won't be easy… And he is strong! He carried us like we were nothing! One punch from him in the right place would knock us out, or break ribs, he could back hand you and dislocated your jaw. We can fight back, we can try to escape, but we have to be smart… We need to be worth keeping alive.”

 

“No. No! You can't know that, unless we tried ta…”

 

“Trust me I know.” I pop both sides of my jaw making it look slightly unhinged. Marica groans like she's going to be sick as I pop them back into place. “That's what happens when you get your jaw dislocated over and over again…” Claire is completely silent, her eyes full of everything I hate, pity, and guilt for not knowing, for doubting, for pushing me. I can see her trying to form an apology. My voice is a warning growl.  “You can do whatever you want I'm done trying to protect your ass’s.”

  
I walk into the bathroom and sit on the edge of the tub. I wonder if there's anything running water, an added bonus if there's hot. I know I'm close to tears, I can felt the withdraw from my meds already. So it has it be late at night. A soak would help calm my nerves. A few days without my medicine and I'd be as big a danger to the girls as the guy that took us.

 

-CHILD HOOD scene.

Night time, in a children's room. Two bunk beds and a crib without railing on one side. Pergine still fits easily in the crib, her eyes are wide and worried as she holds her blanket close to her chin.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Robert! She's six years old, wetting the bed happens! You don't spank a child for that!”

“She knows she sleeps in the crib! That mattress won't get ruined by it! Instead she gets into bed with and then urinates on her cousin!”

“It was an accident!”

“No! An accident would be slipping and falling, she made a choice and has to deal with the consequences!”

An older girl who is crying gets awkwardly into bed with Pergine. She wraps her arms around the smaller girl, who turns and comforts her cousin. She gives the older girl her teddy bear to hold and wraps an arm around her neck. The other she uses to play with her cousin's hair gently soothing her. The older girl continues to cry while apologizing to her and thanking her over and over. Once her cousin stops crying she says with anger in her voice.

“All fathers are monsters.” She closes her eyes, Pergine continues to stare at the ceiling.

Fades to an older Pergine with the same girl.

“You should tell someone, it's hurting you, he did a lot more than he told the police… It wasn't love, Fathers don't love their daughters like that it's abu…” Her cousin cuts her off defensively. 

“Yeah well your dad hits you, he’s felt marks. He hits you a lot, and the hardest… Even when you were little, he didn't hit your older sisters  like that.” Pergine shrugs.

“That's because I don't cry.” Her cousin gives her a knowing look then turns to look out the window.

“Crying didn't stop my dad…”


	2. Dreams are made of these

 

“Hello, is somebody out there?... we need help! We've been kidnapped, help us please.” Claire calls out begging for help.

 

I peer out the doorless threshold of the bathroom to see our captor dressed in women's clothing, his voice has changed. She/he gives me a wave and motions for me to come over. I do, so slowly.

 

“I am sorry, I'm sure this is all very upsetting for you girls... As for what happened… Dennis knows he's not supposed to touch you…” He/She shakes His/her head with what looked like an attempt at a sympathetic smile. In a quieter voice He/She adds “He's not well you know, but don't worry I’ll talk to him. He's not to spoil the impure sacrament.” His/Her Eyes flick to me for the first time. I can feel my cheeks flush with anger as I step forward.  _ 'Impure? What the fuck does this bitch know?’ _

“Who are you to judge?” It slips out, but I'm having a hard time regretting it. He/She smiles and it seems genuine this time.

“I wasn't talking about about you dear.” 

“Did I say I was.” It's a statement, a challenge, not a question. He/She raises an eyebrow but keeps His/Her face from betraying emotion.

“Well, we really don't know what to do with you dear. He hadn't planned on three. Or one such as yourself. When the Beast comes, he will decide.” There's that smile again, creepy! I'm more uncomfortable with the woman looking me over than the man’s hands on my naked body. Another wave of nausea and I'm blocking everything out so I don't get sick. Concentrate! Dennis… His, her’… split personality? Something set him off, a psychotic break. Finding out the stressor, that is our best chance. Try and defuse the connection to us, humanize us… Fuck I’m getting shaky. I ball my hands into fists. Keep your shit together! Ignoring what Claire and Marica are saying, now that our captor has left once more. They’re voices are grating, questions obvious. I close my eyes as I run my hands-well most of my body against the wall. From the bottom to the top of my reach, they're questioning me. I shake my head an shush them. Claire starts knocking on the opposite wall and I shush her again.

“Feel for cold or hot spots, listen for running water… humming” I can already tell most of the room is cement cinder blocks, but there had to have been some sort of ventilation system at one point. Both Marica and Claire are quite, having something to do, to focus on is helping us all stay calm.

My guess is the ceiling, but checking that will be loud, we'll need to be careful. My body shudders… Damnit! I need to rest… We need a plan… I'm beginning to care less about escaping. 

“It wasn't bullshit when I said I take medicine, I gotta lay down for a while…”  I blurt out. Claire nods but doesn't say anything, she can tell I'm still pissed or am really tired. Not that I care. I don't lay down on a bed, I take off my flannel shirt to use as a pillow in the bathtub. The white ceramic glaze over cast iron is cold and helps my fever. Sweat is already dampening the back of my neck. My last thoughts before I doze off are of animals. Especially pets like dogs and cats. They will go find somewhere quiet, out of the way, often dark and cool to die. They can't control the timing of their deaths, but they can decide where it happens… if they are able. I wonder if the term rest in peace was coined by someone who observed animals doing so _. _

 

Dream

 

_ “When God gave me four daughters I prayed to know why. I couldn't relate to a girl child, then I am giving charge of my niece and I prayed again.  God answered me, said what a blessing I was given to learn how to keep your daughters chastened. I would chain you to the wall to keep you pure. But that's against the law. And now I'm the bad man because it's against the law to discipline the children I am charged with caring for… what is wrong with you Beth? Can't you say no? I've had women rip open their clothes and throw themselves at me. But I never cheated on my wife…” _

 

_ “Will you shut up! You haven't a clue do you? How dare you try to pass this  off on her. But that's nothing new, your first concern was your brother, not his victim. Not the beautiful girl who... You didn't even see it staring you in your face!  FACE IT! YOU KNOW YOU'VE FAILED AND YOU CAN'T STAND IT!” There is an exchange of blows. Peregrines anger fuels her strength. But it was her final words that stopped him in his tracks. “You would never need to defend your actions if you knew what you did was right. Keep doing this and you will die crying, all alone even while you're surrounded by family, like your father choking on his pride and guilt unable to apologise or ask for forgiveness.” _

_ The young girl's older cousin pulls gently at her arm, as her body shakes with fear and shame. But the young girl stands her ground, standing up to shield her cousin from her father's verbal violence. “You can yell and demand answers but that means you have to listen to the answers given.” _

It didn't seem to matter how much she defended her cousin, explaining that rape victims often become hypersexual as a defiance. If they become the sexual aggressor they can't be victimized again.

The police arrive, Pergine and her cousin leave in one car, two more stay the officers speaking with both Pergine's parents. After the police is out of sight her father is cuffed and put in another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly review please, even if you don't review kindly. Reviews and kudos make me write faster!


End file.
